The Legend of Zelda: Age of Shadows
by josmardata36
Summary: Link ha regresado a Hyrule después de 5 años de haber viajado por el mundo, pero se encontrará con una guerra civil que ha divido a Hyrule en dos bandos y esta vez la, ahora reina, esta en el bando equivocado. ¿Acaso Zelda de verdad se volvió malvada? ¿Link podrá terminar esta guerra? Basado después de Twilight Princess.


The Legend of Zelda: Age of Shadows

Capítulo 1: Un regreso oscuro

Link POV:

¿Quién iba a pensar que me iría de mi tierra natal por 5 años y mi espíritu de aventurero por fin me iba a dejar tranquilo sin las ganas de irme al menos un año más? Un viaje por el mundo parece una idea sacada de un hombre ebrio que abundan en los bares y restaurantes a los que he tenido la oportunidad de ir; una idea que para este, un joven de un pueblo chico y tranquilo convertido por las circunstancias en un héroe de su reino, solo sería una justificación para calmar sus ansias y sed de curiosidad sobre lo que existía en aquel gran y enorme mundo que yo desconocía. Vaya sorpresa me dí cuando por mis viajes solo veía un mundo lleno de guerras y una gran ambición sobre un poder que en si no existía. Ahora comprendo a Zelda con sus peleas políticas entre ella como suma gobernante del reino, el Concejo de Ministros, los reyes de otras tierras y sus cónsules. Pude observar durante mis viajes que la forma de la compra y venta de cada reino o imperio variaba mucho y que mis rupias las vieran solo eran consideradas como joyas de muy alto valor, fui arrestado un par de veces ya que cada lugar al que iba era considerado un traficante de joyas; en una ocasión fui torturado por soldados de un Reino vasto y corrupto solo para darles a conocer de donde había adquirido las "joyas" que llevaba, yo les engañe dándoles una localización falsa y cuando me llevaron a dicho lugar para verificar pude escaparme luchando contra ellos y los derrote pero casi pierdo la vida con un arma al cual ellos llamaban rifle que expulsó un potente disparo de una bola plomiza que cayó en el brazo de uno de mis captores mostrándose una explosión sangrienta y rojiza. Ese reino era conocido de dos formas: "El Reino del León Dorado" o "El reino que descubrió el Nuevo Mundo". No tuve tiempo de averiguar más sobre aquel "Nuevo Mundo" y mucho menos sobre ese reino del León, tampoco le di mucha importancia. Después de ese contratiempo, pude darme cuenta de que los idiomas que manejaba cada lugar al que iba eran muy diferentes uno con otrom me quede en una ciudad conocida como Carcasa, al principio tuve mis problemas para adaptarme ya que su idioma era distinto (obviamente), pero luego termine aprendiendo sobre aquella gran cultura al igual que lo haría durante el resto de mi viaje.

Ahora estoy llegando montado en mi fiel compañera Epona hacia lo que hace 5 años fue el mundo por el que me sacrifique para ver a mis iguales y a la gente en la que creo en seres libres del poder oscuro de un malvado tirano uno poder ya no volverá a representar una amenaza jamás en este mundo.

Fin de Link POV

Estaba llegando a la entrada de aquel reino que lo vio nacer como un héroez montando sobre su fiel compañera en sus aventuras Epona, quien no se ha cansado de siempre andar junto a su dueño, un aventurero incansable que solo quería conocer del mundo y su cultura ya que solo vivía junto con las personas que el creía eran su familia. Había pasado la entrada al reino de Hyrule, un mágico y vasto reino que invitaba a cualquiera a que conociera de su historia, disfrutar de lugares jamás vistos por los ojos, aprovechar las oportunidades que este reino brindaba o simplemente ver lo que tenia que ofrecer.

Mientras se dirigía a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, Link pudo avistar que hubo varios cambios después de haber iniciado su viaje. Empezó a darse cuenta que en los sectores que dirigían rumbo a la Ciudadela estaba dirigidos por banderas que mostraban el emblema de la Familia Real de Hyrule formando una columna en la derecha y otra columna que representaba el Escudo de Armas de Hyrule en la izquierda. Eso siempre representaba según los libros de historia de Hyrule que la Ciudadela estaba bajo vigilancia militar y, por sobre todo, en Guerra alertó de alguna manera a Link, ya que si era, el lugar que el más amaba se encontraba en un peligro inminente. Ella se encontraba en un peligro inminente.

Link(pensamientos): No… esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Que diablos paso? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Orden estará bien bien? ¿Ella estará bien?

Sin dudar más tiempo nuestro héroe se dirigió rumbo por uno de los senderos marcados el pueblo que tanto amaba, al pueblo que lo vio nacer y que lo convirtió en la que era. Pero, durante su raudo cambio de dirección dos guardia que él no se percató que se encontraban cerca empezaron a perseguirlo.

Guardia 1: Hey. Alto ahí extranjero mendigo

Guardia 2: Oye tu ¿Adonde crees que vas?

Empezaron a perseguirlo. Link se percató de ello y volteo justo en lo que sería su primera metida de pata en el día.

Link: Oigan, ¿Qué les pasa? Solo tanto de…

Pum. Un golpe le es dado al héroe por uno de los guardias que lo perseguían hacia que Link se cayera inmediatamente de su fiel compañera.

Link: ¿Qué diablos les sucede a ustedes? ¿Qué no saben quien soy? ¿Qué es lo que está pasan…..

Link estaba a punto de recibir un espada cerca de su cabeza, pero justo a tiempo lo esquivo rodando y reestableciendose para darles lo que acababan de pedir indirectamente, una pelea.

Link: No se que rayos pasa, pero os juro que si quieren pelea tendrán una pelea.

Apenas dijo eso, el inicio su pelea contra aquellos guardias que lo atacaron apenas unos segundos. El movimiento de las espadas y el sonido que estas provocaban al intentar darle a su contrincante era algo digno de ver. Uno de los guardias fue tumbado en plena pelea por el Escudo del heroe mientras el otro ataca a Link de una forma fiera y salvaje. Link estaba sorprendido ante aquellos ataques, solo los guardias de Hyrule podían tener aquellos ataques tan salvaje.

En ese preciso momento, se dio cuenta de algo que había obviado desde que inició su batalla; con los guardias con los que estaba luchando eran los guardias de la Guardia Real de Hyrule. En ese preciso momento, el otro guardia que se había caído por el empuje del heroe recuperó la consciencia y, en el suelo, tiro de los piernas del heroe haciéndole caer para que luego su compañero lo empezará a golpear. Link sintió como su cuerpo era golpeado por la bota dura y metálica del Guardia; pero, en ese preciso instante, el héroe se levantó y atacó con la misma fiereza con la que atacaba su contrincante y dejando a su otro rival absolutamente inconsciente con un fiero golpe que su puño le proporcionó y choque del cráneo de su rival con el de su Escudo. El guardia que que daba seguí dándole batalla al héroe, la batalla fue intensa y ambos ya estaban algo exhaustos y adoloridos por su enfrentamiento. Pero; sin que el héroe se diera cuenta, el otro guardia se reincorporó a la batalla para seguidamente noquear al héroe con el mango de su espada y tirarlo al suelo. Link; mientras caía, se dio cuenta de que el guardia con el que dio más pelea llevaba un collar que solo podía reconocer ya que el se lo había hecho para un amigo el cual luego se convirtió en su segundo aprendiz.

Link: Ancor?

En ese preciso momento el guardia que más había durado en batalla el susurro y de inmediato sujeto al forastero con el que había estado luchando. Cuando lo agarro, detuvo a su compañero de ejecutarlo en ese preciso momento, para luego recostar al héroe en el césped y quitarle la capucha con la el forastero había cubierto su rostro solo para darse cuenta de quien era en realidad.

Ancor: Oh por las diosas, que ellas mismas nos perdonen Serge.

Serge: No lo puedo creer ¿De verdad es él? ¿Es el héroe de Hyrule?

Ancor: Si, es él. Es mi maestro. Sabía que algún día volvería.

Serge: Si, pero nos hemos metido en un serio lio.

Ancor: Ni lo menciones, cuando Su Majestad, La reina Zelda se entere de entere de esto nos mandara a desollar vivos.

Serge: Y ni hablar del general Marcus, el nos mandara a la horca o dejará que la reina en persona nos acuse por traición.

Ancor: Pero, no nos queda de otra que llevarlo el Palacio Real o seremos declarados traidores de Hyrule.

Sin mas que decir ni hacer subieron el héroe en uno de sus caballos, tomaron la reinda de Epona y se dirigieron al Castillo bajo el sendero adornado de las bandas que llevaba a la Ciudadela para que el héroe y la princesa tuvieron un noble reencuentro.

Ancor(pensamientos): Ojala no le afecte demasiado lo que he tenido que hacer para quienes e Hyrule fuese seguro por el momento, mucho menos lo que paso con Ordon…. Y con Ella.


End file.
